Found a new ranger or a new soulmate
by Mysteriogirl96
Summary: Kristal  O/C  is the only new Black Ranger who known 3 Folding zords. not only she gets a great family/team... will she find a new love   Jayden/OC


**POV's  
><strong>**Zord's talking**

**~Samurai~**

****Kristal, Wolfzord (Eclips: because she has black on the top and her belly is white), Mastodozord and Falconzord are walking thought the forest to the cliff that pointed out to the sea.

"**Kristal, you better take a rest" **Falconzord said

"**I agree with Falcon over there" **Eclips said

"I know Eclips, and I will" Kristal said

"**Umm... Kristal someone's coming" **Mastodozord said

"Ohh ahh Ohh, look what we have here" Octoroo said

"What do you want Octoroo?" Kristal said

"To send a message from your brother" Octoroo said

"Well get on with it" Kristal snapped

"Ohh ahh ohh, calm down, he said 'come with us or suffer the consequence from me' and that's your brother talking" Octoroo said

"Well, send a message back to him, tell him to shove it up his ass, I'm not going with you even if you are family" Kristal said "come on guys and Eclips, we have somewhere to be" Kristal said

"Ohh ahh ohh, this is going to be tougher then we thought" Octoroo said and went back to the neitherworld

"**That was brave of you, now your brother is going to come after you, the plan was to keep him away from you until you meet the at least one Samurai Ranger" **Mastodozord said

"Well plans change all the time Mast, and this time I'm not the one that's going to be running away" Kristal said

**~Samurai~**

"Antonio, take a break" Ji told the Mexican

"I have one more and that's all Ji, just one more and I'll be done" Antonio said

"You'll finish it tomorrow" Jayden said

Then the GAP Sensor went off, Ji told the ranger that is was at the park. Jayden lead the rangers to the parks and saw a new Nighlock and I girl standing in front of him

"Ohh recrots how intresting" Derek said

"Run to safety" Mia called out

"No!" Kristal morphed into the black ranger "you wanna fight brother, then let's fight. SPIN SROWD!" Kristal held her spin srowd.

"It's your death little sister, you chose to be one of them and not with us, that was your death wish" Derek said

"No way Derek, this is your last time being a Nighlock and never attack again" Kristal said

Derek attacked first and Kristal blocked and found an opening and slashed him in the ribs. He cried out in pain, he stubbled back.

"You know Kristal, you're so selfish, you could of been a better Nighlock instead of a stupid Samurai" Derek said

"No, you were jealous when I got to choose on who I wanted to become and I chose the better opition instead of some stinky nighlock" Kristal did a sneak attack "cresent moon slash" Kristal slashed her brother. She saw her brother kneel down "your weck Derek, you should of pick Samurai, goodbye brother, Full moon slash" Kristal hit her brother

"I get two lives" Her brother grew

"Eclips here girl, I need you" Kristal wrote the wolf symbol (狼) and Eclips came running and transformes into megawolf.

"We should help" Kevin said

"No, this is my fight, and mine alone, going doing down brother again" Kristal said "Claw slash". Eclips started clawring at Derke.

"Get off me you stupid dog" Derke said

"Bite bone slash" Kristal said

"No, I... I got defeated" Derek said

"Good ridens to bad brotherhood" Kristal morphed down and collapsed after morphed down. Jayden caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Who are you and why did you not take our help?" Mike asked softly

"Come on let's get her back to the house so Ji can look at her" Jayden picked Kristal bridal style and carried her back.

**~Samurai~**

"She defeantly is the new Black ranger, and her father along with these other two old rangers gave her these Foldingzords" Ji said

"What's her name? Where did she come from?" Emily asked

"She faught a nighlock by herslef" Kevin said

"that's because that nichlock was her brother. Accorcoding to the past Samurai's, David Olive have three kids, one was born half-nighlock and the other two choose to become Samurai's..." Ji got cut off by a scream, Jayden was the first on to run to the recovering room.

"Lionzord, don't scare her" Jayden said

"**Sorry Jay... sorry Kristal" **Lionzord said

"How did you know my name?" Kristal hid behind Jayden

"**Us two" **Falcon said

"You guys suck" Kristal said

"Come on, get back in bed, come on Lionzord, out now" Jayden pointed to the door. Lionzord ran out. "sorry about that, he's always doing it to the girls" Jayden said

"**He scared me when I was trying to sleep, I nearly bit him" **Wolfzord said

"oh right, Jayden meet Eclips one of my three zords" Kristal said

"Nice too meet you Eclips" Jayden said

"**You two red ranger" **Eclips said

"Call me Jay" Jayden said "now since your awake, mind if I get your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Kristal Oliver" Kristal said

"Nice to meet you Kristal, get some sleep you need to rest" Jayden said and left.

"**He's nice" **Eclips said and went back to sleep

"Yeah, yeah he is" Then Kristal went back to sleep.

**~Samurai~**

Jayden walked back into the Common Room and was Lionzord talking with the Falconzord and Mastodozord.

"Loinzord, timeout" Jayden pointed to him room

"**Yes sir" **Lionzord left the room

"**I know that he scared my lady but, that's abit harsh" **Mastodozord said

"**Shut up Mastodozord" **Falconzord said

"**Make me" **Mastodozord said

"Cut it out, or you two are going to timeout" The rangers looked up and saw Kristal standing there

"Who are you?" Mike came out and asked

"Mike, you moron" Mia slapped Mike's arm

"No it's okay, I'm Kristal Oliver, I'm the only black ranger who holds 3 folding zords" Kristal said and sat next to Jayden.

"I told you to rest" Jayden said

"Can't, and get Lionzord out of timeout, he said he was sorry" Kristal said

"Wait, why is Lionzord in timeout?" Mia asked

"He scared Kristal when she woke up' Jayden said.

Kristal saw the tattoo on Jayden's arm and it's the same has her's, everything the same.

"Hey can I see your arm for a second?" Kristal said

"Sure, but why?" Jayden held out his arms, she rolled up the sleave and turned over his arms and saw the tattoo. She put her arm with the same tattoo on and put it together and it started glowing. "Umm... Mentor Ji, what's happening?" Jayden asked


End file.
